Their End
by PJatO98
Summary: When the world is burning to the ground, residents of the Trost District realize that the end has come. But no matter what happens, Ymir will make sure that Krista's world never burns to the ground. Yuri One-Shot. Rated T for language. AU.


**HELLOOOO! IT'S BEEN LIKE... FOREVER! **

**I'm really sorry everybody and it's okay if you want to kill me. I'm been really busy lately and I have these horrible diseases called writer's block and laziness... so yeah... I'm a horrible person... **

**New ideas people! New anime (YAY)! This actually started as an English assignment... and then I figured it would make a good fanfic (Thank you, Mr. Harbison!).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Attack On Titan/Shingeki No Kyojin, its characters, etc.**

* * *

The glow of the blazing fires could be seen from across the Trost District. The black smoke billowed into the open, turning the once azure sky to a dark, disturbing gray. Residents of the district rushed about, not knowing what to do, but one thing was obvious to them: the end had come.

A young blonde girl pushed her way through the crowded streets. She was wearing a white blouse and a long, brown skirt. Her face was covered by a hooded cape, shrouding her incredible blue eyes. The short girl watched for guards that were ignoring the apocalypse and kept a look out for her instead.

"Help…" the girl's eyes snapped in the direction that the weak voice had protruded from. A middle aged woman had leaned herself up against fallen debris of a house. She held her left arm, which the young girl noticed almost immediately that it was bleeding heavily.

The blonde ran over to the helpless woman and knelt down in front of her. The woman looked up at her with painful, pleading eyes, "It's going to be okay Ma'am. My name is Hist… Krista," Krista reached into the bag she carried on her left shoulder, pulling out a roll of thick gauze, "I'm just going to clean up your wound." After setting the gauze down, the girl pulled her water flask out of her bag which only contained a small portion of water. Krista frowned.

_"This is for her," _she thought,_ "I have to do this for her. To save her."_

Krista poured the remaining water onto the woman's wound, dabbing it lightly with a small piece of gauze, hoping to clean it out the best she could. The woman's face showed intense pain.

"I'm sorry," Krista apologized sincerely to the hurt woman. The woman managed a weak smile in reply.

"Hey, Krista," the mentioned froze up, "What the hell are you doing this time? Playing hero?"

Krista slowly turned toward the husky voice that she knew all too well, "Ymir!"

Ymir chuckled, putting her hands on her hips, "What're you doing out here, Short Stuff? It's a little dangerous for someone like you don't you think?"

Krista scoffed and went back to work on the woman's arm, wrapping it tightly in gauze, "If you haven't noticed, Ymir, Trost is burning to the ground right now and people are seriously hurt. I wasn't just going to sit around and watch.

The freckled face girl stepped closer to the blonde with a devious smirk, "Hmm… I heard that Little Miss Princess ran away from the castle. Just thought I'd ask if you've seen her."

Krista stiffened, stopping her wrapping for a moment, before regaining her senses, "Oh…? Really? Where did you here that from?" she swallowed nervously.

Ymir was enjoying messing with Krista, "Well, _Princess Historia_… I think you're forgetting that your dad kinda owns the army and he likes to boss us around and stuff when his daughter does something stupid," she knelt next to Krista, "So Sweet Cheeks, you want to tell me what's going on?" Ymir finished close to Krista's face.

Krista finished wrapping the woman's arm and smiled at her thanks. She then turned to the brunette, "It's none of your business, Ymir. Why do you want to know anyways?" the blue eyed girl frowned, "Are you going to take me back?"

Ymir laughed out loud, "Of course not," her face then showed her usual bored expression, "What's in it for me? There's no reward for turning you in."

Krista stood abruptly and fiercely turned on Ymir, fuming, "That's what I am to you?! A reward?!" Ymir stood in front of the other girl, dumbstruck.

Ymir clenched her hands into fists, "What are you talking about, Krista?! We've known each other for years! That's… what you think of me?" she frowned, "You know I'd never hurt you."

The blonde stared down at the destroyed ground angrily.

The taller girl was shocked by her silence and chuckled in disbelief, "Don't tell me you don't remember." Ymir grabbed her short friend by the shoulders, "Dammit, Krista! How can you forget the promise we made all those years ago?"

Krista stared up at the freckled girl shocked and confused, "Promise…?"

Ymir scoffed and let go of the younger girl's shoulders, slightly pushing her back, "Whatever…" she started to walk away, but was intercepted when Krista placed her soft, small hands on her face.

"You promised to protect me… I remember," Krista paused for a moment, watching Ymir's face, "I promised to always stand by your side, no matter what," Krista smiled lovingly, "And then… I agreed to marry you."

Ymir stood still, surprised for a moment, before containing her composure and smirking, "So you do remember, Pipsqueak..." she then blushed lightly, "Is… uh… that agreement still on?"

Krista smiled, gently rubbing her thumb along Ymir's tanned skin, "I promised to always be by your side didn't I?" Krista finished and pulled her friend's face to her own, causing their lips to meet in a short, but passionate kiss. They pulled apart a few seconds later, "Even if this world does come to an end I'm not leaving you."

Ymir smirked, "Well I'm not going to let that happen," she then pulled the short blonde to her and kissed her fiercely, never wanting to let go of each other. Maybe the world would end, but Ymir would make sure that _Krista's_ world didn't end and Krista would make sure that Ymir would _never_ be alone.

* * *

**Please forgive me... I'll try my best to keep this up. If you're worried about me discontinuing "Stairway To Heaven" I can promise you that that WILL NEVER happen! **

**Please comment and review on this one :) Feel free to correct any mistakes... or cuss me out. Which ever.**

** _-PJatO98_**


End file.
